


É melhor um dildo na mão que dois no....não, talvez não.

by mibshiny



Series: Peter e John e a quest para traumatizar Stiles [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crack, Established Relationship, M/M, Sex Talk, Sex Toys, dildo talk
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 07:22:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8702908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mibshiny/pseuds/mibshiny
Summary: Um papo sobre dildos acaba tomando um caminho traumático para Stiles.





	

Stiles bateu na porta da frente da casa de seu pai e esperou que alguém – vestido e não envolvido em atividades sexuais, pelo amor de Deus – abrisse a porta. Peter o recebeu, com uma caixa grande na mão e um sorriso sinistro no rosto.  
\- O quê? O que você fez dessa vez, Peter?  
Colocando a mão no peito, ele apenas sorriu – sinistramente de novo, há algo estranho com a cara dele, eu tenho certeza.  
\- Stiles, você me magoa assim. Sempre achando que eu estou fazendo algo macabro, invocando Satan ou algo do tipo.   
\- Primeiro: eu acho isso porque você sempre tá aprontando algo. Segundo: você não teria como invocar Satan, já que você é ele em pessoa.   
Peter gargalhou e, ainda com a caixa na mão, abriu a porta para que Stiles entrasse.  
\- Então Stiles, pedi que você viesse porque aqui, dentro dessa belezinha – falou mostrando a caixa – há algo que acredito que você vá apreciar conhecer. Digamos que o conteúdo iria agradar bastante se você fizesse um com as características do seu companheiro.  
\- HUM? – levantou a sobrancelha, não entendendo mais nada do que Peter queria e sem a mínima ideia do que tinha dentro da caixa. – Tá bom Peter, você me deixou curioso. Diz logo o que tem aí dentro.   
Peter o levou para a sala de jantar, depositou a caixa na mesa e a abriu. Dentro havia bolas de isopor e um saquinho em formato cilíndrico, deitado e protegido.   
\- Qué isso? – perguntou, pegando o objeto.   
\- Vá em frente, abra. É bem interessante.   
Stiles, meio receoso porque afinal de contas era algo vindo de Peter, abriu o saquinho, dando de cara com um:  
-UM DILDO? Me diga que não foi usado, pelo amor de Deus.   
\- Claro que não idiota. Você me viu abrindo a caixa. – rolou os olhos, ainda com um sorrisinho na cara.  
Stiles olhou mais para o dildo na mão. Ele não sabia por qual motivo Peter tinha mostrado o dildo para ele, mas algo ele tinha de reconhecer: a qualidade do dildo era inquestionável. Ultra realista, até prepúcio tinha...aliás, prepúcio que aparentemente se movia quando “mexido”.   
\- Essa tecnologia é muito...cough...muito interessante.   
\- Interessante é a palavra que eu usaria, com toda certeza. Aham...interessante.   
\- Você tá usando aquele sorriso macabro de novo. Desembucha logo Peter, qual a pegadinha com esse dildo?  
\- Nada demais. Eu não posso mais mostrar um material de qualidade para meu enteado?   
\- Sim, pode, mas nada envolvendo sua pessoa é simples assim.   
\- É, concordo. Você sabia, caro Stiles, que esse dildo veio de uma fábrica especializada em dildos realistas? Eles trabalham com todo tipo de material que o cliente desejar, mas o carro-chefe deles são os dildos por modelo. Você manda medidas e fotos de quem você quer fazer o dildo e eles te mandam o resultado final.   
Stiles, que até o momento estava brincando com o dildo e com o prepúcio na cabeça dele, olhou para Peter, interessado.   
\- Ohou. Então quer dizer que eu posso fazer um dildo do Derek?  
\- Sim, sim. De fato, eu acho muito bonitinho o fato de você estar tão fascinado por esse dildo. O que você achou?  
\- Ah, ele parece ser ótimo. O prepúcio é super realista, isso tenho de concordar. A cor, comprimento e grossura também parecem ser ideais.   
\- E os testículos? O que achou deles?  
\- Ah, são ótimos. São do tamanho certo, analisando direitinho.   
\- Então você usaria esse dildo em você?  
\- Humm.....claro, claro. Por que não?  
\- Bom saber Stiles, bom saber. Seu pai ficaria muito feliz de descobrir que você usaria o dildo feito com base no pênis dele.  
Stiles, ainda brincando com o dildo, parou chocado. Olhou para Peter, com um sorriso enorme na cara, olhou pro dildo na mão, olhou pra Peter, pro dildo, pra Peter....  
\- FILHO DUMA PUTA.   
Chocado, jogou o dildo no chão e foi correndo em direção a porta.  
\- Eu te odeio Peter. E VOCÊ SABE ONDE ENFIA ESSA MERDA DE DILDO.  
-Ah, eu sei bastante bem, Stiles. Aliás, seu pai vai me ajudar com isso mais tarde.  
-AAAAAAAAAAAAH, EU ODEIO VOCÊS DOIS.  
E saiu batendo a porta da frente, deixando um Peter gargalhando na sala de jantar.   
\- Você gravou isso, John? – perguntou, quando se acalmou, ainda com lágrimas de riso no rosto.   
\- Claro. Você achou que eu ia perder essa chance? A cara chocada dele vai ser ótima de mostrar durante reuniões de final de ano.   
\- Haha, quem diria que traumatizar seu filho seria nosso mais novo Hobby?  
\- Ele é tão fácil de pegar, que isso não é nem uma questão justa.   
Os dois se beijaram e sentaram no sofá pra rever a cena, já maquinando de que outras formas poderiam pregar peças e traumatizar Stiles.


End file.
